Rurouni Naruto
by ryuu-ten
Summary: What if Naurto was taken as an apprentice by Himura Kenshin at the age of 7. Kenshin trains Naruto him in the art of the sword. This is my first fanfic so please read and comment on it. Rated M for violence, & sexual topics later on. Naruto and Fem.Haku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin. I hold no rights to anything from these to anime/ mangas.

This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.

**Summary:** What would happen if Himura Kenshin raises Naruto from the age of seven after saving him from an angry mob. Kenshin then teaches Naruto in the way of the sword. Say hello to Konoha's new Battousai. Naruto X Haku later on.

"Blah" normal person talk

"_Blah_" normal person thoughts

"**Blah**" Demon/ summoning talk

"_**Blah**_" Demon/ summoning thoughts

Chapter 1: Meetings

A lone rurouni (a wandering samurai) exits a weapon store after getting his sword sharpened. The man ad long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a basic hakama, a violet-red top and white pants, and had a cross-shaped on is left cheek. He carried a katana on his belt. As he walked down the main road he sighed and started thinking of what he was going to do next.

Meanwhile just up the road a good size mob was gathered by Tollin's Jewelry, just off the main road. They were yelling loudly. "Kill the demon!" As the rurouni walked past the mob heard a child cream in pain as some of the people in the mob laughed. The rurouni stopped and turned to the mob as he heard a women's voice. "Time for you to be judged for your crimes, die!"

As some of the people raised their weapons to kill their target the rurouni noticed a small blond haired boy laying face down in the ground. The boy was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. "Stop right there!" Yelled the rurouni. The crowd turned to see the rurouni walking towards them calmly. "Step away from the boy this instant." Demanded the rurouni, his eyes flashed dangerously. "If you wish to arm this boy any farther you will have to kill me, that you will." With that the rurouni slowly drew his sword from its sheath.

XxXxXx Hokage's Tower XxXxXx

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair looking at all the paper work he still had left on his desk. "_Damn it! I knew I should have pushed you out of the way and let me become the offering._" Thought Sarutobi thinking back to the night that the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to protect Konoha from the Kyuubi no Yoko. Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was later reinstated back into the office.

Without any an Anbu-nin appeared in the room in a puff of smoke. "Hokage-sama! The villagers are at it again with Naruto." Reported the anbu quickly.

This shocked the old Hokage. "What? Where?" Yelled Sarutobi his eyes filled with both anger and worry.

"By Tollin's Jewelry sir." Replied the anbu. With that the elder Hokage raced towards the place Naruto was attacked followed by three anbu-nins.

XxXxXx Back with Naruto XxXxXx

Naruto slowly raised his head to see most of the people who were attacking him were on the ground after getting beaten. He wondered why this one person would help him while everyone else hated him.

"Who are you?" Asked on of the remaining people from the mob.

The rurouni twirled his sword till it was setting the blade on his forearm. "Himura Kenshin is my name that it is."

After that the Hokage and some anbu landed on the opposite side of the street. "Cat take Naruto straight to the hospital and don't leave his side. Weasel, Bear round up everyone and take them to Ibiki. Tell him to have fun." Said the Hokage firmly. The anbu nodded before going to work.

Kenshin seeing this sheathed his sword and turned to the Hokage. "Are you the leader of this village?"

"Yes and I thank you for helping Naruto out. What is your name if I may ask?" Replied Sarutobi.

"Himura Kenshin. Please tell me why the people here would do something like this?" Asked Kenshin. Sarutobi sighed and went to his office before telling him about Naruto's condition and how this is somewhat normal to his dismay. "Hokage-sama I would like to train him at the dojo I live at. I will personally train him so that he can protect himself."

"Sarutobi was taken back by this offer. "Lets see what Naruto has to say about it before we decide what to do." Kenshin nodded before he followed him to the hospital. A few hours later Naruto woke up and found himself laying on a hospital bed. "Ah, you are finally awake I see. How do you feel Naruto?"

"Hey old man." Said Naruto giving a weak smile. "I thought I was really going to die this time."

"I am so sorry Naruto I got there as soon as I found out. But I do have some good news for you. This man here is the one that saved you and he has agreed to take you as his apprentice. He is a brilliant and strong swordsman. Well what do you say Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

Naurto looked shocked at this question. He was being asked to become an apprentice of this man. "Why would you want me to become your apprentice?"

Kenshin looked at him and smiled. "You remind me of myself from when I was your age. I want to help you prove to all that you are strong and not to be looked down upon. And that you are not a demon like they say but Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled and tears started to form in is eyes ad said. "Thank you."

"We will leave right after you released from the hospital. Don't worry Hokage-sama I will have him back in seven years for your exams." Sarutobi nodded then him and Kenshin left the hospital.


	2. Konoha's New Swordsmen

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin. I hold no rights to anything from these to anime/ mangas.

"Blah" normal person talk

"_Blah_" normal person thoughts

"**Blah**" Demon/ summoning talk

"_**Blah**_" Demon/ summoning thoughts

Chapter 2: Konoha's New Swordmen

(14 years after the Kyuubi attack)

A thin mist hung over the forest outside of Konoha's main gate. The guards at the gate sat there bored staring out into oblivion. They didn't even notice someone approaching. The person was wearing black hakama pants and a crimson red gi. The person had a katana strapped to his waist. As the person got closer the guards finally noticed him. As the person got closer the guards got a better look at him. He ad yellow hair pulled back into a small ponytail and ocean blue eyes that seemed full of excitement.

"Excuse me but we need to know your purpose here." Said one of the guards.

"My name is Uzumaki-Himura Naruto. I am returning home from my training trip." Replied the person nicely. The guards nodded and welcomed him back. "Ok first I need to see the old man then get some ramen."

As Naruto walked down the main road the people gave him confused looks and some of hatred. Naruto just shrugged it off and kept on walking. When he reached Hokage's tower he noticed a small group of ninjas wearing an anbu masks, with 'Ne' on it, standing in front of the door.

"Welcome back demon brat, die!" Yelled one of the ninjas before charging at Naruto. "Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Shadow kunai jutsu)!" The ninja threw a kunai then soon there were twenty kunais flying towards Naruto.

Right before any of them would hit Naruto he suddenly vanished. The ninja was shocked then heard someone above. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Tsui Sen! " (Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dragon Mallot Flash) The ninja looked up to see Naruto diving towards him and delivering a devastating strike to his right shoulder. The ninja hit the ground with a defiant thud and did not get back up. The other ninjas looked shocked and angry at this development, but before they could do anything they all heard. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Do Ryu Sen!" (Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ground Dragon Slash) Naruto slashed the ground with his sword which causing fist sized to fly at high speeds at the remaining ninjas. They all fell to the ground hard.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked past the fallen ninjas and proceed inside. Sarutobi was sitting in is char smoking from with pipe. He had watched the whole incident from his window. When Naruto entered the office all the elderly Hokage could do was smile.

"Welcome back home and I must say I am impressed by your progress. I watched your little fight from the window. What style is that?" Asked Sarutobi putting down is pipe.

Neither of them were aware that a certain red-eyed jonin was just outside the door listening two the two inside. "It is an old sword style that relies more on high speed movements more than brute force. There are only tow people still alive in this world that use this style. It is called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Answered Naruto calmly.

Sarutobi nodded before putting his hands up under his chin. "So how far have you come in your training?" asked the elderly Hokage. By this time there were four jonins eavesdropping on the Hokage's meeting with Naruto instead of one. (Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, and Anko) "By the way where is Kenshin?"

Naruto hung his head at this question. "Kenshin-sensei died a year ago right after I mastered the style. He gave me this sword and told me to run." After a brief pause Naruto raised his head and smiled. "On a different note I have mastered both tree walking and water waling techniques. And thanks to the Kage no Bushin (Shadow Clone Jutsu I have mastered several elemental jutsus. Thanks for those scrolls old man."

Sarutobi smiled and picked his pipe back up. "So what rank do you think you are right now? Asked the elderly Hokage taking a long draw from his pipe.

"I am not sure I mean I have master my kenjutsu style and have a good amount of experience in the field." Answered Naruto. There was a loud crash as the door flung open and the four eavesdroppers fell into the room. Sarutobi and Naruto sighed at this sight.

Sarutobi Asuma was the first to get up. "Hey dad why not have a challenge to determine young Naruto's rank?"

The elderly Hokage nodded on agreement. "Very well, what do you think Naruto?"

Can you do it at the end of the week? I am working on a new jutsu and I am close to finishing it?" Asked Naruto getting up.

Sarutobi nodded and dismissed Naruto. "Ok so you have all agreed to teach a genin squad. So do you have anyone you want on your team?"

XxXxXxXx Time skip XxXxXxXx

Naruto quickly raced towards the stadium on the day of the challenge happy. He had finished and mastered his new technique two days before day of the challenge. He was kind of excited about this challenge and wondered who is opponent would be. When he arrived he noticed a lot of people including the council already there waiting for the fight to begin.

"Ready Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi smiling. Naruto quickly nodded and walked down into the arena. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen we are here to determine the rank of Uzumaki-Himura Naruto."

"What is wrong Kurenai you looked worried?" Asked a silver haired on eyed jonin.

"I am worried for Naruto's opponents. I remember hearing Naruto's style but I cant put my finger on it. But who knows maybe I am overreacting." Answered Kurenai.

"So without anymore delay will Naruto's opponent please come out?" Announced Sarutobi.

There was a swirl of leaves and a jonin appeared in front of Naruto. "Hello (cough) Uzumaki-san I am (cough) Hayate lets have a good fight (cough)."

Naruto raised an eyebrow then said. "Agreed Hayate-san." Replied Naruto jumping back a few yards. Naruto got in a sideways stance with his right hand ready to do a quick draw. Hayate unsealed his own katana from a storage scroll and got in is own stance. Right as the Hokage said go Naruto vanished in a spurt of pure speed. It was to fast for everyone in the crowd to follow. One minute Hayate was standing there next thing you know he was launched a few yards while holding his side.

"What in the world was that?" Asked Hayate trying to get up.

Naruto turned and looked at Hayate who flinched at the sight. Naruto's kind ocean blue had hardened and looked like one of those people who has been through years of death. "That was just speed and a simple battoujutsu (art of sword drawing/ quick draw). That is all. Here I will slow it down for you." Said Naruto giving a small smirk.

Hayate finally gotten to his feet and started to engage Naruto in a swords fight that looked like an elegant but deadly dance. Naruto was easily blocking and dodging all of Hayate's attacks like it was child's play. "Why don't you stop playing around Naruto and show me what you got." Taunted Hayate after having another one of is attack deflected by Naruto.

"Sorry if I went all out you would have already been killed wit the first strike." Replied Naruto in a deadpanned tone.

"Then answer this question please. What is the name of your style?" Yelled someone in the stands. Naruto and Hayate turned to see a young girl up in the stands. She had brown air that was pulled back into a pair of buns. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt and green pants.

"What is wrong Tenten?" Asked a girl next to Tenten.

"It is just that style I have heard of a sword style that uses insane speed to attack but I is impossible for someone to learn it." Answered Tenten her voice sounded a little worry.

"What is your name?" Yelled Naruto from the stadium floor.

"Tenten." She replied quickly hoping that he would answer her question.

"So you all want to know my sword style huh?" Said Naruto relaxing the dull part of his sword on his right shoulder relaxing a bit. He looked around at the gathered crowd everyone looked eager to know. Naruto just sighed and said calmly. "My style is called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

Upon hearing Naruto's sword style Tenten and several others seized up in fear. Tenten started to shake slightly. "What is wrong?" Asked a blond haired girl sitting next to her.

"Now I know what style he is using. It is one most secretive style in kenjustsu. There have been only two people in known history that use that style. It uses god like speed to tear through the users target." Answered Tenten. She was shaking even harder. She looked like she had just seen a shinigami.

Hayate looked at Naruto wit a look of awe and fear. "Wait who was your teacher?"

Naruto lowered his head in sadness and shame upon the hearing this. After a few seconds Naruto raised is head to reveal not a pair of ice-cold eyes but his natural happy blue eyes. "You know him only in passing. The only ones that really know him are the Hokage and the a few others. His name was Himura Kenshin. He was better known by another name. He was known as Hitorkiri Battousai the manslayer." Naruto could not help but smile at the reaction that everyone gave after hearing who his sensei was. Everyone in the stadium with the exception of Sarutobi yelled in shock. Even Hayate jumped away from Naruto in fear.

Then everyone heard someone laughing. Everyone turned to see a tall man with a white coat with the kanji for 'evil' on it back of it. He wore white karate type pants with no under shirt on just some bandages covering his stomach. He had spike brown hair with a red headband tied to his forehead. "I see that you still use that same tactic to good use. Come one lets go for old times sake." Said the person smiling cracking his knuckles.

Naruto just smiled at the man antics. "I see you still haven't given up on your ways Sanosuke-sensei." Naruto calmly sheathed his sword and turned to the stands and looked at one of the newcomers. "Hello Mrs. Kaoru can you hold this form me please?" A young woman with long black hair tied back by a large ribbon. She was wearing a blue kimono stood near the railing. She nodded then caught Naruto's sword when he threw it up to her. Naruto turned back to the newcomer and smiled. "Shall we?"

Sanosuke nodded before charging towards Naruto and started to throw some really fast punches. Naruto seemed less coordinated in this fight unlike when he was using his sword but it was still impressive. The two seemed evenly matched in their little fistfight. Then Sanosuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt's collar and threw him at the stadium wall. As Naruto flew through the air he gave a big fox like grin.

"_Oh crap this is not going to be any good. The last time he gave me that look he ended up breaking my left arm._" Thought Sanosuke seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto started to spin like a top while in flight. Naruto skidded along the wall's surface and using chakra he was able to stand firmly on the wall. Naruto then raised his hand towards his mouth. It looked like he was hold an invisible ball in his hands. "Fuuton: Oshi-hou! " (Wind style: Pressure Cannon) Yelled Naruto before blowing a ball of highly condensed ball of wind chakra at Sanosuke at a very good speed. The technique slammed into him dead on sending debris and dust everywhere. Everyone including Naruto looked in awe at the damage that technique did. It left a good twenty-foot diameter crater in its wake with Sanosuke in the center on his back the front of his jacket looked a little ragged.

"Man that packed a good punch kid." Said Sanosuke stretching his arms ready to get the show on the road again.

"Well I did not expect you to fall from that sensei. But considering at just came up with that jutsu up right there I think it was rather decent." Stated Naruto landing back down on the ground.

Sarutobi and most of the shinobis in the crowd jaws dropped so fast you would have thought they were made of lead or something like that. Sarutobi was the first to recover from this shock. "Naruto you mean to say you created that technique up right there on the spot?"

"Is that a problem? I have created a few jutsus so this is not uncommon for me." Answered Naruto before turning to Mrs. Kaoru. She just nodded and tossed his sword down towards him.

Asuma then spoke up over the other. "Then what was the jutsu you were working on?" He was really interested in this boy since he also had an affinity to wind.

Naruto thought about this for a minute then gave another fox like smile. "Okay hey Sanosuke-sensei I hope you are ready for this."

"_Crap this __is__ going to hurt._" Thought Sanosuke bracing for anything.

Naruto slowly drew his sword and got in a basic stance. "Ok here I go. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Kaze Ryu Sou Sen!" (Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Double Wind Dragon Flash) Naruto started to swing his sword so fast all you could see were flashes of light when the light hit metal in mid swing. Sanosuke's eyes widen in fear as he say the faint outlines of dozens of blades of wind come flying towards him. He yelled out in pain as the blades of wind sliced his body causing just enough damage to be in pain but without causing too much damage. "Sorry Sanosuke-sensei I will buy you sake later." Said Naruto quietly.

Sarutobi could not help but smile at his unofficial grandson perform in this challenge. "Well I guess that concludes this mock fight. Thank you all for attending."

XxXxXxXx Time skip- 1 hour XxXxXxXx

"So now that we have seen Uzumaki's performance we will now decide his rank. So we will put this to a vote. Raise your hand in favor of it being a chunin?" A few hands went up. Sarutobi sighed then asked. "All in favor for his rank being jonin?" At this a little over half the council raised their hands. Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "Well congratulations are in order." A/N: Well you all wanted a longer chapter so here it is hope you like. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. Next chapter: Chapter 3: Journey to Wave 


	3. Journey to Wave and Family Ties

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin. I hold no rights to anything from these to anime/ mangas.

"Blah" normal person talk

"_Blah_" normal person thoughts

"**Blah**" Demon/ summoning talk

"_**Blah**_" Demon/ summoning thoughts

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first two it was a big help. Well enjoy the chapter  
**

Chapter 3: Journey to Wave and Family Ties

It has been a month and a half since Naruto received the rank of jonin and was labeled as a kenjutsu master. Rumors surrounding the young blond spread throughout Konoha like wildfire. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, could not be more proud of his unofficial grandson especially after yesterday's news.

XxXxXxXx Flashback no Jutsu XxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sanosuke, and Kaoru walked into the Hokage's office and Sarutobi smiled and motioned them inside. "So what can I do for you three today?"

"Hokage-sama I would like for this to be official here in Konoha." Said Kaoru calmly sitting in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "You see after spending three years with us me and my husband, Kenshin, decided to adopt Naruto." If you could not see the happiness in the elderly Hokage's eyes you must have been blind.

"So that is why he added Himura to his name." Kaoru nodded at his response. "Ok now I do have something to tell you. Naruto, because I believe you can adequately protect yourself. It is regarding your real parents." Sarutobi gave a small sigh of remorse at the look on Naruto's face. "I am sorry for not telling you sooner but it was to protect you from your father's enemies both here and in other countries."

Naruto after a few seconds snapped out of his shock. "So who was my dad?"

"Your father's name was Kazama Minato. He was also known as the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash." Sarutobi gave a soft chuckle at Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes were big, really big. "Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was one of the elite ANBU. She was both beautiful and strong."

"Hokage-sama who hated my dad so much that you had to hide this fact from me? And why did he choose me of all people to seal that damn thing in me?" Asked Naruto there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Sarutobi took an extra long draw from hi pipe then said. "Naruto you must realize that during the last great shinobi war your father was both feared and hated throughout Iwa and Kumo. If they heard that their most hated enemy had a son they would want retribution. Now to answer your second question I don't know for a fact why he chose you but maybe your answers will be in here." Sarutobi reached into is desk and pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Naruto.

XxXxXxXx Flashback no Jutsu, Kai! XxXxXxXx

Sarutobi had given him the keys to the Kazama estate and the directions to it. Naruto decide to move into the estate tomorrow so for the night he went to his old apartment. Later that night Naruto unsealed the scroll his parents wrote to him.

_Hello Naruto if you are reading this scroll it means we have already crossed over. I am sorry to place this heavy burden on you but I could not trust anyone with it but my own flesh and blood, you Naruto. You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Kazama Minato you probably know me better as the Fourth Hokage. Once again I am sorry to leave you like this. I really wish I could be there to help you reach your dreams as a proud father. Oh your mother name is Uzumaki Kushina. She was the most deadliest and yet most beautiful woman I ever knew. I promise you that she loves you and so do I my son if not more. Because of our situation we are not going to able to train you or anything therefore we have included a few gifts. At the bottom of this scroll are three seals that hold the gifts. Inside the first one is a handmade cloak your mother made for you I hope you like it. In the second seal are some suiton jutsu scrolls that your mother used and became famous for. And in the last one contains the two jutsus that made me famous. But before we go we leave you with one final mission from us. Find yourself a good girl to love and marry for yourself and will stay beside you forever. We love you son and always remember we are proud of you. Live a long and wonderful life._

Naruto sat there wiping the tears from his eyes. I always wondered who his parents where and if they had abandoned him or something but now he knew that they actually cared for him. He silently unsealed the cloak his mother made for him. Naruto held it up to get a better look at it. It was a large cloak, similar to a trench coat, it was jet black with orange flames that lined the bottom of the cloak. Naruto could only smile at this present. He quickly got up and slipped it on and found out that it fit perfectly. He then fell asleep dreaming of what it would have happened if his parents where alive.

When the morning came Naruto went into his normal morning routine and was about to unseal the other gifts his parents left him until someone knocked on his door.

"Uzumaki, the Hokage is requesting your presence in his office." Said a person on the other side of the door.

"Thank you I will be right there." Replied Naruto sealing of his parent's scroll and grabbing his cloak and sword before running towards Hokage's Tower. "Kazama-Himura Naruto reporting."

Sarutobi nodded before handing Naruto a mission file. "Three days ago Team 7 consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai (no surname) left on a suppose C-rank escort mission to Wave. Unfortunately it has turned into an A-rank mission when the group encountered a missing-nin from Kiri named Momochi Zabuza."

"Momochi Zabuza as in one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Asked Naruto reading the file.

"Yes we believe he is still alive after his fight with Kakashi who was severely injured. You are to take a medic ninja to treat Kakashi and to make sure the mission is a success. Your partner will be at the west gate in a half an hour, dismiss." Naruto bowed before leaving.

Thirty minutes later Naruto and the medic raced from Konoha towards Wave. They reached the outskirts of the Wave country four hours later. They sat down at the shore taking a small breather. After a few minutes they noticed a fisherman in his boat quietly cruising in the water.

"Hey mister can you get us to Tazuna's house we need to talk with him as soon as possible. We are from Konoha." Yelled Naruto.

As soon as the man heard this he quickly motioned them into his boat. The fisherman got them to the island as quickly as he could without us being noticed by anyone. Once there he personally brought them to Tazuna's place. When the door opened a young woman in her mid-twenties stood there. "Tsunami these people are from Konoha. They are here to help."

Tsunami smiled and ushered the two ninjas inside. Inside the living room sat a brooding Uchiha, a swooning Haruno, and the emotionless Sai sitting at the table. Sasuke was the first to notice the two newcomers. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded pulling a kunai out of his pouch.

"Calm yourself Uchiha we are allies. Now where is Kakashi?" Asked Naruto. Tsunami told them that Kakashi is up stairs resting. Naruto nodded to the medic who went upstairs to see what she could do. "Ok now who wants to tell me what happened? And also why Kakashi is in the condition he is in right now?"

"Why should we tell you?" Demanded Sasuke and Sakura, being the loyal fan girl she is, agreed.

"Because I out rank you Uchiha. Now your name is Sai right?" Yelled Naruto.

Sai nodded respectfully, but before he could answer the question Sasuke yelled. "What do you mean you out rank us? You are the same age as us."

"For one I am a jonin and second since Kakashi is out of order I am taking command of this mission. Now Sai tell me how Kakashi was injured." Replied Naruto.

"Yes sir. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were fighting and after a few minutes Zabuza caught Kakashi-sensei using Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). He told us to run but Sasuke decided to be a fool and attacked Zabuza head on. So while Sasuke distracted Zabuza I used one of my ink techniques to free Kakashi-sensei. He then engaged Zabuza again hoping to end it soon, but Sasuke got irritated that Zabuza had forgotten about him and attacked him again. Zabuza dodged Sasuke's attack and went to kill him but Kakashi-sensei jumped in the way and used a jutsu to counter and in the end resulting in both of them hurt badly." Said Sai without giving off any emotions at all.

"I see so now that I have a full understanding of this problem lets see what we can do. What has Kakashi taught you so far?" Asked Naruto.

"Teamwork maneuvers." Replied Sakura.

"Damn it ok follow me." Said Naruto walking outside the house with the genin following closely behind him. "Now this is the exercise you will be doing, tree climbing."

"But we already can climb trees." Screeched Sakura who was clearly annoyed.

"Well in this exercise you are forbidden from using your hands to climb it." Naruto gave a small smirk seeing the looks on the genin's faces. "Watch and learn." Naruto walked over to the tree and channeled some chakra to his feet and started to walk straight up the tree. "This exercise will slowly increase your chakra reserves and help on your chakra control. All you have to do is channel some chakra to the soles of your feet and walk right up." Naruto threw three kunais in front of them. "Use those to mark your progress."

Naruto watched the three genin make their first attempt. Both Sasuke and Sai took a few steps and fell back down to the ground. Naruto sock his head and thought. "_This is going a long mission I can just tell._"

--End of the CH. 3--

Next chapter : Demon Swordsmen


	4. Demon Swordsmen

I don't own anything from the series Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin.

"Blah" Normal talk

"_Hi" _Normal thought

"**Kill"** demon/ summoning talk

"_**Death"**_ demon/summoning thoughts

"**Kage Bushin"** Jutsus names

A/N: Thank you all of those you have read and reviewed this story. Sorry it has been a while since I worked on this story. I have been busy with ideas for other stories and work but here it is so enjoy. About Yahiko he will come into the story later so don't worry he will be in the story.

Chapter 4: Demon Swordsmen

Naruto could not help but sigh as he watched both Sasuke and Sai still going at the tree trying to climb it using only chakra. Sai was about three-quarters of the way up his tree before he slips and falls back down to earth. Sasuke on the other hand was only halfway up his own tree and very slowly making progress. Naruto had Sakura working on walking on water by using just chakra. She was still having problems staying afloat on top of the water.

Thanks to the medic Kakashi was recovering faster than what would have happened if they weren't sent to aid Team 7. According to the medic he would not be in fighting shape for another day or so. Kakashi was also able to confirm everything that Sai had told me earlier in the week. Naruto just sighed as he thought about how to write this down in his report to the Hokage.

Ever since Naruto arrived at Tazuna's place he would go into the wood s in the evenings and train just be ready for anything. He had been working on a new kenjutsu technique but had not been able to finish it. Naruto took a deep breath then went through several single hand signs. Then channeled some fuuton chakra into his sword. "**Fuuton Kenjutsu: Doragon Shippuu**** (1)**!" Naruto swung his sword in a horizontal fashion. Suddenly a dragon made out of wind erupted out of his sword. The gale force wind that the dragon was comprise of ripped through the forest destroying almost everything in its path.

"Damn it! I still don't have enough control of that technique to fully use it." On the fourth night after accepting the mission he had tried to control that technique that he passed out room exhaustion from staying up all night. The next morning a young girl with long black hair and wearing a pink kimono arrived at the forest clearing that Naruto was currently sleeping in.

The young girl noticed the young boy sleeping in the clearing. She walked over to the young blond haired boy and knelt down beside him. "You know you shouldn't outside like that or you will catch something." Said the girl sweetly.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw the young girl sitting next to him. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms. "Never happened before so why now? So what are you doing out here so early?"

The young girl smiled and replied. "I am picking medical herbs for a friend of mine. He was caught in an accident."

Naruto nodded and accepted her answer. "Here I'll help you." After a while they continued to pick herbs in silence. "So what is your name?"

She did not look at Naruto but still answered. "Haku and you?"

Naruto smiled. "Kazama-Himura Naruto nice to meet you Haku."

Haku stopped gathering herbs and asked. "So Naruto do you have anyone precious?"

Naruto leaned back and stared up and the sky. _"Someone precious to me huh? Well there is Hokage-jiji, Himura-sensei, Kaoru-san."_ "I do have a few how about you?"

Haku gave a small smile but Naruto could tell she was hiding her pain and sadness. "I do he is like a father to me. I found me after my parents died and took me under his wing. Thanks to him I am alive today."

Naruto sighed and calmly said. "You and me are alike in a lot of ways. For years I was hated not knowing whom my parents were or if they abandon me. I could not go anywhere without being beaten or nearly killed for something I never did. It wasn't until my sensei took me under his wing and later adopted me did I feel wanted. I know your pain. Crap I need to get back to the house." Naruto jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword that was lying beside him. "I hope we can do this again Haku-chan, bye."

Naruto failed to see the blush on her face. She whispered something as she got up and left the clearing. "I hope so to Naruto-kun."

-X--X- -X-

When Naruto returned to Tazuna's place he found Kakashi was standing outside watching both Sai and Sasuke still trying to get the tree walking exercise down. Sakura had finally been able to stand on top of the water but when she tried to move she would sink to the bottom of the lake. For the rest of the day Kakashi and Naruto went through several different plans for when they fought Zabuza again.

-X--X- -X-

Meanwhile Haku had returned back to her place and started to mix the herbs together. "Zabuza-sama I am back with the medicine."

Zabuza was as tall as Kakashi with tanned skin, cargo pants, leather strap around his chest, tape hiding his face, and a mist headband titled to the side with a gash through it. Unfortunately after his fight with Kakashi he was left with some nearly lethal injuries. "Ok spill it Haku you seem out of it."

Haku looked up at Zabuza and blushed slightly. "It is nothing Zabuza-sama. Don't give me that look now take your medicine."

Zabuza sighed before he looked up at Haku and smirked. 'Is it a boy?"

Haku dropped the bowl she was holding and blushed heavily. Zabuza started to laugh at this. "Fine yes it is a boy. The only problem he is from Konoha. I think we will see him again but as enemy." The more she said the more she realized that Naruto would be her enemy soon.

"Truthfully I can't wait to meet to boy that captured your heart on the first meeting. Tomorrow is the day huh."

-X--X- -X-

The next morning Naruto and Team 7, minus Kakashi who stayed back at the house since he wasn't fully healed, made their way towards the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto had a feeling that Zabuza would make his appearance at the bridge today so he prepared for anything. When the group arrived at the bridge they noticed that none of the workers were anywhere to be seen.

"It is about time you got here. I was wondering if you would ever show up." Said someone up ahead. Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin walked out of the thick mist just up ahead of the group. "So which one is the lucky one? Please tell me it is not either of those two." He asked the Hunter-nin while pointing at Sasuke and Sai. The hunter-nin quietly pulled off the mask to reveal her face to the group before shaking her head no. "Then that would mean that the boy you were talking about is." Said Zabuza looking at Naruto. Then it hit him. "Crap not you again. I see you are still alive kid. How long has it been?"

Haku was just as shocked by this as everyone else. "Zabuza-sama you know Naruto-kun?"

Zabuza sighed before answering. "You really know how to pick up strong people. Yes I know him my back still hurts from the wound his sensei gave me those 4 years ago. It was back when I was still part of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist we were making camp for the night when a lone rurouni and his young charge walked into our camp. Some of the aggressive members attacked them." Zabuza let out a soft sigh. "Within a few minutes he had defeat all seven of us with great ease. His young charge even was able to go up against some of the weaker members before his sensei stepped in."

"Ah I remember you now Zabuza-san. So you turned rouge now. It has been four years hasn't it? So you want to go again for old times sake?" Said Naruto his fingers wrapped around his sword's handle.

Everyone could see Zabuza starting to sweat a little bit. "One minute have you mastered that style yet?" Naruto smirked before nodding. This caused Zabuza to sweat even more. "There s no way in hell I am fighting you right now. For one to master that style at your age is a feet in itself and I don't feel like dying right now."

Naruto did not say anything at first then smiled. "Then why not join Konoha? I am close to the Hokage who is someone like a grandfather to me. If you want I think it would not be to bad plus you would have a good sparing partner to train with. What do you say?"

Zabuza was about to answer when they heard a weird laugh. Everyone turned to see a short fat man in a suit and cane standing in front of a large group of mercenaries. "I knew you two were going to be problems later on. Oh well I wasn't going to pay you anyways so no big problem."

'_So that is Gato huh?'_ "So I guess you are not an enemy anymore Zabuza-san. So why don't we deal with this in our own way. You in?"

Zabuza started to laugh evilly fingering his massive sword. "I am starting to like you kid consider me in."

A few of the mercs behind Gato moved forwards sneering. "You two think you can beat us get real we out number you a hundred to one."

Naruto slipped into his Battoujutsu stance and quickly said. **"Fuuton: Battoujutsu" ****(2) **Naruto quickly drew his sword so fast the untrained eye could not follow and even then it was hard to follow. A medium size band of wind chakra flew from Naruto's blade towards the mercs. The mercs did not recognize the wind as a threat before it cleaved three of them in half. The others looked in shock and feared. "So it is three to zero in my favor Zabuza. You ready to start?"

Zabuza smirked and nodded before saying. "Not bad kid a long range kenjutsu attack not bad at all. But they don't call me a demon for nothing." Zabuza held his massive head cleaver in front of him ready to strike any unlucky soul.

Naruto smirked and shock his head. "Zabuza back home I was known as the 'Demon Battousai'. So lets get this party started. Oh and you guys make sure the old fart stays safe." Both Sai and Haku nodded and agreement but Sakura and Sasuke started to argue but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in the middle of the crowd of mercenaries. Naruto smirked before striking. In a flash five mercs where sent flying from his strike.

Seeing this Zabuza yelled out in frustration. "Hey no fair you have more speed then me. Here I come." Zabuza started to swig his sword around carelessly slaying three and four at a time. For the next fifteen to twenty minutes the two swordsmen carved their way through the massive amount of mercenaries. Soon all that was left of the mercenary army were their many disembodied limbs and blood that painted the bridge. Gato was sitting shaking in fear at the sight of the two demon swordsmen.

"So how many did you get Zabuza-san?" Asked Naruto wiping the blood from his blade carefully.

"Ninety-eight you?" Replied Zabuza kicking one of the corpses.

"I win a hundred and two. So the fat pig is mine to kill. So how to kill you? Oh I know. **"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen"**** (3)** Naruto sped forward and in one swift motion he decapitated Gato in a sideways swing. Gato's large body hit the bridge with a soft thump. "Well know that this incident is over lets clean up and relax for the day. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** **(4) ** Naruto summoned a large water dragon to wash all the blood and corpses from the bridge.

As the two of them made their way towards Haku and the others Sasuke stepped forward. "I demand you teach me your techniques!" Demanded Sasuke greedily.

Naruto sheathed his sword and thought for a moment letting the Uchiha sneer at him. "Lets see should I? Sorry but no, besides you already have a sensei." Sasuke being the idiot he is pulled out a kunai and lounged forward at Naruto. Naruto calmly grabbed the genin by the wrist and quickly punched him in the stomach making him fall to his knees trying to catch his breath. "That's it you are going on report when we get back to Konoha, Uchiha!"

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and yelled. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT I AM THE LAST UCHIHA!"

Naruto quickly knock out the raging genin with chop to the back of the neck. "Sai Sakura you two can carry the emo-king back to the house. So Zabuza when we get back to Konoha we will talk to the old man. You and Haku-chan can stay at my place."

Haku looked shocked at this idea. "But won't be in the way?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Nonsense big house lots of room. Plus we could also spar at anytime since I have my own training ground. Oh and Haku we have a private hot spring for the women." They both nodded at this. "So what do you say?"

Zabuza was the first to speak up. "Sure kid plus we would be able to save our money for other things." Haku nodded in agreement.

"Ok lets get back to Tazuna's place and relax." Said Naruto walking with his two new allies trying to think of what would happen next.

-End of chapter- A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter. Normally I would not do this but here is the jutsu encyclopedia.

**Jutsu Description:**

**Kenjutsu: Doragon Shippuu**: (Sword style: Dragon Hurricane) This jutsu releases a dragon made of gale force wind to erupt of the sword. Main user: Naruto

**Fuuton: Battoujutsu**: (Wind release: Quick draw slash) Main user: Naruto. This technique uses the battoujutsu (art of word drawing) to send a band of wind chakra in a thin band that slices through its target.

**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Kan Sen**: (Dragon Wind Up Flash) Main user: Kenshin (in his show) & Naruto. Lunges toward enemy using a very powerful twist of the body doing a sideways slash.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**: (**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet) Main users: Naruto. **A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water.


	5. notice

**I am sorry to say this but as of now I have stopped writing any fanfic. This doesn't mean I wont write any in the future but for now I have decided to stop. With School, work, and my relationship it is getting in the way. **


	6. Return and Reunion

**I don't own anything from the Rurouni Kenshin or the Naruto animated series. **

Chapter 5: Return and Reunion

After the battle at the bridge the villagers seemed to find their lost hop and soon the bridge was finished. Kakashi took his team and continued to train their chakra control. Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku would normally be found deeper in the forest practicing their taijutsu or kenjutsu. Haku and Naruto seemed to get closer and would seemed together everywhere they went.

Sasuke being the emo-prick that he is tried to demand Zabuza to give him his sword and then to train him. Zabuza of course said no and when Sasuke tried to force him Zabuza kicked his ass before "gently" handed him back to Kakashi. Sasuke then tried to force himself on Haku before Naruto appeared and in two swift fluid strikes slashed both of Sasuke's arms vertically making them all but useless. Sakura then went on a hissy fit making everyone in a one mile radius deaf for a good hour or so.

Soon they were slowly making their way back to Konoha, well slowly as a ninja could say but to civilians they were just several blurs. In front was Sakura hounding Sasuke followed by the medic and Kakashi who somehow was leaping from branch to branch while still reading his book. Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto were in the back talking about there travels.

After a day and a half of running the group finally arrived back at the front gates of Konoha. As they approached two ANBU (Cat and Tiger) dropped down in front of them. Tiger was the first to speak up. "Kakashi may I ask why there is an A-rank missing-nin unrestrained with you?"

Cat looked like she was ready to draw her sword to engage Zabuza. Kakashi lowered his book and gave the two ANBU his patent eye smile. "Ma ma don't worry he has completely surrendered and is willing to give information to the Hokage."

Naruto then stepped forward. "They are also under my protection so please escort us to the Hokage." Cat stared at Naruto trying to see any lies but didn't find any. Tiger and Cat nodded before they all slowly made their way towards the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi was currently fighting something no one could beat whether they are a civilian or like him a Kage and that evil was paperwork. Sarutobi growled as he looked at the next stack that he swore was growing every time he looked over at it. He was debating several uses of fire jutsus to rid himself of this evil. He sighed and looked up and muttered to anyone up there that was listening. "Please make it end." There was a knock at the door to make tears appear. _'Thank you.'_ "Enter." Sarutobi looked at who entered to see Team 7, Naruto, and Zabuza and Haku enter. Sarutobi groaned upon seeing Naruto enter. _'Thanks.'_ He though sarcastically. "Naruto Kakashi why is there a missing-nin and an unknown shinobi standing in my office?"

Kakashi and Naruto proceed to inform the Hokage how the mission went and surprising to say that Sarutobi wasn't pleased at Kakashi and Team 7. When Naruto informed him more about Zabuza and Haku Sarutobi could help but agree that their deaths would definitely be a waste. "Very well Zabuza since you are a missing-nin for exchange for information I can allow you to join after serving two months probation just to make sure. Now Haku since you have never actually been a shinobi of any village I can put you into active duty. Zabuza you know of her skills what rank would you give her?"

Zabuza looked over at Haku and thought for a moment before answering. "Her speed and stealth are that of a high chunin to maybe mid jonin. Her ninjutsu and genjutsu are at a chunin level. Her taijutsu is low chunin at best. But when she uses her bloodline her skills increase. I would say for sure that she is at a chunin."

Sarutobi didn't reply but only nodded before opening a drawer and pulled out a green scroll and unsealed a chunin flak jacket. "Congratulations Haku you are now a Konoha chunin. Now Naruto since they are under your clan's protection you are responsible for their housing. Now onto other business Team 7 step forward." Kakashi and his team nervously stepped forward as the others stepped back. Sarutobi took a long draft from his pipe before speaking. "Kakashi I am disappointed in you. You took an inexperienced genin team on a bloody A-rank mission that they weren't even ready for a C-rank one. Not only that you taught them the tree climbing on this mission a chakra control technique that should have been taught during the first week after they graduated. And you Sasuke you not only argued with a superior shinobi but you attacked him in enemy territory with intent to harm or kill. For that alone this is your punishment you are not allowed to take any missions other than D-rank in which you must complete 10 of these D-rank missions by yourself each week for the next three weeks. If you don't comply your ninja license will be revoked and all your assets will be seized. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke could help but shiver at the glare that was directed at him. Even he knew that he couldn't go against the Hokage he was only a genin. "Yes sir."

Sarutobi nodded and leaned back in his chair his pipe now on his desk. "Very well you are all dismissed."

Soon Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku were walking down the road when Naruto noticed someone up ahead. "Kaoru-kaa-san." Naruto hurried over to the woman. "I'm home sorry it took so long I had to deal with the Uchiha brat the whole time." Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's antics. "Oh just so you know we are going to have some company for some time. This is Zabuza Momochi and his daughter Haku. I met them while on the mission and invited them to join Konoha."

Kaoru turned and looked at the pair and smiled before nodding. "Welcome to Konoha my name is Himura-Kamiya Kaoru I am Naruto's mother. Naruto can you help me for a second I wanted to try and use those storage scrolls that you and Kenshin used but I can't seem to get it to work for me."

Naruto smiled and took the scroll from Kaoru and unrolled it to reveal the first kanji. And walked over to a nearby bench where some bags full of groceries she had bought were sitting. "Here let me explain you see these two markers on either end of the kanji you place a hand on each one and flare your chakra into them to activate the seal. Like so." Naruto did and the first bag sealed in a puff of smoke. Kaoru smiled before trying it a few times before she finally got it to work for her.

"Thank you Naru-chan." Kaoru said happily but Naruto groaned at the name Kaoru gave him.

"Please don't call me that Kaoru-kaa-san it is bad enough that Megumi-oba-san (Aunt) calls me that but now you too." Naruto whined causing Haku and Zabuza to laugh. Kaoru also was laughing but quickly sealed the rest of her purchases and hurried away. Naruto sighed as he tuned around to see Zabuza still laughing and Haku trying to stop. "Ok well you met my adopted mother but shall we get going there is one more stop I want to hit before going home."

A few minutes later the three arrived outside Higarashi's Ninja Store. "This belongs to a good family friend and it is the only place I go to shop for equipment. They have about anything you can ever need. Either that or they can find it or make it." As they entered the shop Zabuza let out a low whistle as he eyes the selection in the store. "Why don't you two look for some things I need to talk to the store owner?" Both Zabuza and Haku nodded before walking through the rows of weapons and other ninja gear. "Hello again Tenten-chan is your old man in today?"

Tenten **(AN: If you want to know she is wearing the normal outfit that she wore before the Sasuke arc.) **looked up and smiled at Naruto ever since she first met him she had developed a small crush on the young swordsman. Sword masters are a rare breed now of days and Konoha had now only three competent sword masters them being Naruto, Gekkou Hayate, and the ANBU member Cat. She had been learning to wield a sword since she was 8 years old and where she was able to say she was a strong swords woman she was not where close to being a master.

"One minute I will get him." Tenten then ran back into the back before she returned followed by her father, Higarashi Tetsu.

Tetsu smiled when he noticed Naruto standing by his front counter. "Ah Kazuma-sama welcome back how may I help you today."

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Tetsu-san how many times do I have to say no –sama just Naruto anyways I was wondering if you can take a look at my sword and clean and sharpen?"

Tetsu nodded as he took the katana from Naruto and unsheathed it. "Yes I can see some minor damage to the blade I can fix this easily. It will take a few days to finish are you needing another blade to use in the meantime?"

Naruto smiled before shaking his head. "No thanks I have one at home that I can use until then. Now if you excuse me I want to see what my two friends have found." Tetsu nodded before taking the sword back into the back. Naruto soon found Zabuza looking at several zanbatous and other large swords that were sitting on the racks and one of the walls. Naruto just shook his head knowing that he knew he would be there. Haku was looking at some of the kunoichi clothing section. "Find something you like Haku-chan?"

Haku turned around and Naruto saw that she was eyeing a dark blue battle kimono. Haku smiled before showing it to Naruto. "Yeah this but I don't have the money for it."

Naruto smiled before kissing Haku on the cheek before saying. Don't worry it is on me my dear." Haku smiled before giving Naruto a quick kiss before hurrying back to the racks.

After paying for all of their purchases the three of them finally made their way towards Naruto's house. When they arrived and the gates opened both Zabuza and Haku were stunned at their new living condition. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. "As I said before big house, lots of room. Plus most of the time it is only Kaoru-kaa-san and me here so it can get rather lonely. That is until Sanosuke comes around and everything goes sideways. So come on in and make yourself at home." As they walked in Naruto knew life in his house would never be the same. _'Mental note to self keep Zabuza, Sanosuke, and Anko away from each other or their will be chaos in the streets.'_

Two weeks had passed since Naruto arrived back in Konoha with Haku and Zabuza and like he though everyday life at his place was different. Thankfully between Haku and Naruto they were able to eat eatable meals since even thought Kaoru's cooking had improved over the years it still wasn't good and Zabuza well lets just say he could make a pot of water explode. The worst part happened not two days ago when Sanosuke arrived and met Zabuza. Ever since then they were like brothers which combine that and a good amount of sake well it took Naruto, Haku and Sarutobi to bring order to the chaos those two brought.

Naruto had been helping train Tenten in more refine kenjutsu skills and to say Naruto was pleased with her growth with her blade was an understatement. One of Naruto's hopes was that Konoha could develop something like Kiri's 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto had also gone on several missions with the rest of the rookie genin teams and also Team 9.

Naruto found himself walking towards the Hokage's Tower for a debriefing along with Team 8 that was consisted of their jonin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi, Shino Aburame, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kiba Inuzuka. It was a simple C-rank scouting mission to northern portion of the Fire Country. Naruto knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah Naruto good timing I now you just got back but this is a mission only you and a small team can handle. But first let me talk to Kurenai and her team. Team 8 was your mission a success?" Kurenai then went into detail about their mission and reported another success for her genin team. After dismissing Team 8 Sarutobi pulled out a small scroll and spoke to Naruto. "Naruto as you know no one really knows what happened to your mother after the Kyubi incident. Most including myself thought that she had died that night but according to Jiraiya's spy network we found out that she is still alive. Apparently she was so distraught from losing both your father and you apparently that she fled. Now in the scroll is her location you may take two chunin or higher shinobis with you."

Naruto sat there for a moment to digest all that the Hokage had just said. His mother alive and her location was in his hands. "Sir I want Haku and Zabuza to come with me on this mission. Haku and I have been going out here recently and I may need her support and Zabuza can help provide any muscle we might run into on the way."

Sarutobi lit his pipe thinking about Naruto's choices. "Very well I will agree with you assessment. I pray to Kami that you find your answers my boy."

Naruto stood up and bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto raced home and informed Haku and Zabuza about their mission and how important it was to him and soon the three of them were racing towards in the southern part of the Fire Country. _'Just you wait mom I am on my way.'_

Uzumaki-Kazuma Kushina stood on the porch of her house watching the waves crash into the shore. Her long red hair was whipping behind her from the breeze. It has been fourteen years since she lost everything that she held dear. After the death of her husband to the Kyubi and her son who died during the sealing process she fled Konoha and retire in a small town by the sea. Everything was alright till one night she got drunk and raped by some local men and got pregnant with her daughter, Uzumaki Mitsu, who thankfully looked just like her. All Kushina wanted was to watch her daughter grow up to be a wonderful woman and marry and have a happy life. Kushina turned to see Mitsu reading a book in the living room next month she would turn eleven.

"Is that her?" Haku asked from the tree line. They had been traveling for three days to reach this town so they were all tired.

Naruto solemnly nodded. "Yeah according to the picture that Sarutobi-jiji gave me that's my mom." Naruto jumped down from the tree they were standing in and slowly walked up to the house. He reached out and grabbed two kunais out of the air that was meant to hit him in the head. "Now, now is that anyway to treat your son after fourteen years Kushina-kaa-san?"

Kushina had seen a figure that looked like a mix between a ninja and a samurai jump down from a nearby tree and casually walk towards her. Even though she quit being a shinobi when she left Konoha she still kept kunais just incase for protection. But when she heard what this young man said her anger tripled. "How dare you even think about that my baby boy died fourteen years ago so leave or I swear to Kami I will kill you."

Naruto had been expecting something like that could only sigh before taking off the bamboo hat he was wearing showing Kushina his face. "But it is me Kushina-kaa-san my name is Kazuma Naruto. I am guessing someone told you I had died when dad sealed the Kyubi in me. But I swear it is me. Look I have a scroll from the Third Hokage explaining everything. I am going to set it down right here and step away."

Naruto did that and jumped away with Haku and Zabuza standing calmly behind him. Kushina looked at Naruto with a scowl before looking at the scroll and noticed the Hokage's personal seal on it. Mitsu watched her mother from inside the house as Kushina picked up the scroll and unsealed it and started to read.

After reading the scroll several times Kushina looked up and looked at her eldest child that had turned into a strong young man. "Naruto my baby is it really you? Please is that you?"

Naruto smiled and slowly made his way towards Kushina. "Yes kaa-san it is me." Kushina couldn't hold it anymore and ran over and wrapped her arms around Naruto crying. "I am here kaa-san and I have a lot of stories to tell you but before that my full name is Kazuma-Himura Naruto. I was adopted and trained in both shinobi arts and ronin sword skills."

Kushina finally got control of her crying before turning to the house and called out. "Mitsu-chan it is ok to come out. I want you to meet some one." A few minutes later Mitsu came out and ran over and hid behind Kushina. "Now Mitus be nice this is your older brother Naruto. Naruto I want you to meet your little sister Mitsu."

Naruto was about to say something when Haku spoke up. "Naruto-kun we have company incoming." Naruto turned around to see a large group of armed bandits and rouge ronins approaching them through the forest.

Naruto growled before sighing. "Haku stay back and guard these two. Zabuza lets get rid of these pests." Zabuza looked at Naruto and saw something that terrified him to the bone. Naruto's eyes had steeled and had a gleam in his eyes that portrayed the eyes of a veteran murderer. **(AN: Think of the look Kenshin had when he reverted back to Hitokiri state.)** Naruto flashed through several hand signs before yelling. "_**Hyouton • Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (**__**Black Dragon Blizzard)**_**!**" A large black ethereal dragon flew from his fist and struck the closest bandit killing several others with him.

Zabuza also flew through several hand signs before saying. **"**_**Suiton • Ja no Kuchi (Serpent Mouth)**_**!"** After Zabuza had called out the jutsu a medium sized column of spinning erupted from the ocean and raced towards the oncoming threat the water forming a serpent's mouth and the beginning. The jutsu took out several bandits and a few ronin easily.

Naruto got into his Battoujustu stance waiting for the swarm of thugs to get closer. Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously before he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappearing in the middle of the first wave of bandits. Within a blink of an eye fifteen dead bandits laid on the ground dead surrounding Naruto. Getting back in his stance he said in a hushed tone that chilled everyone's exsitance. "Flee from the fang of the Battousai or perish." Several ronins were terrified from that remark and fled leaving a good amount still there. "You had your chance. _**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Sou Sen (Double Dragon Flash)**_!"Soon there were several flashes of steel and with what seemed like an eternity to the bandits and remaining ronin but only a few minutes to everyone else the whole group of bandits and ronins were dead.

Kushina looked on with horror as her son slaughtered the men in front of them like it was natural. She turned to the young girl that was guarding them and asked. "Who is he?"

Haku turned back to Kushina and smiled. "That is your son and one of the most feared and respected swordsmen in the whole Elemental Coutnries. Kazuma-Himura Naruto the son of the Battousai the Manslayer."

**XxXxXxXxX Chapter End XxXxXxXxX**

**Dang I never thought I would get this chapter done. I hope you like it. Please do read and comment/review it and tell me what you think. Any comments on how to improve on the story or where you think I should go with it would be appreciated.**


	7. Revelation and Flashback

**AN: Ok sorry that it has taken so long to update this story but my life recently has become hectic. So here is the next installment in Rurouni Naruto. Please enjoy. I know this is a Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin fanfic but I am adding a few splashes of other series. Nothing in here belongs to me except a few jutsus unfortunately.**

**Chapter 6: Revelations and Flashbacks**

Kushina was stunned at what this young girl, Haku, had just told her. Her little boy was raised by the legendary Battousai. Even shinobis knew the legends surrounding the famous Rurouni. Now here she is seeing Naruto killing several bandits in a single swing of his blade before disappearing in pure speed and killing more.

Kushina turned to Haku who was grinning. "Is he normally like this?"

Haku just giggled before shaking her head. "No normally he is laid back and a lot of fun. But this is nothing compared to what I have heard he can do." Zabuza who had walked over not wanting to get in Naruto's way just nodded in agreement with Haku.

Several grueling minutes later Naruto walked over to them his clothes had no blood stain on them. Mitsu had never seen anyone die or anyone kill any other person. She hid behind Kushina not wanting to be near Naruto at the moment. The look in Naruto's eyes was still cold and dark.

Haku sighed before walking over and smacking Naruto's head snapping him out of his funk. "What was that for Haku-chan?" Mitsu blinked and looked back into Naruto's eyes to see that they had changed back to a kind peaceful look.

Haku frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Well for one you were scaring poor Mitsu-chan."

Naruto sighed before kneeling down in front of Mitsu. "I am sorry imouto **(little sister)** that you had to see that. I have not had a good history with bandits so when I see one I kind of lose it I am afraid. I promise I am not going to hurt you or our mom."

Mitsu looked at Naruto from behind Kushina's legs. "You promise?" Naruto smiled and nodded in response. "Are you really my onii-san **(big brother)**?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Mitsu slowly walked out from behind Kushina's legs. Mitsu gave an innocent smile that was too much for Haku. Next thing Mitsu knew she was being hugged by Haku. Kushina couldn't help but look at her daughter's surprised face.

"Why don't we go inside and we can cacth up." With that they all walked into the living room. "So tell me Naruto-kun how was your life in Konoha?" She had been thinking that her best friend Tsume Inuzuka or Akio Yamanaka **(Ino's mother)** had taken him in but then there was that extra part of his surname Himura.

Naruto sighed before running a hand through his hair. "The first six years of my life where literally hell on earth. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and the Hokage give me my first apartment at the age of five. I was always beaten by both shinobi and civilians alike. I have lost track on how many times I ended up in the hospital. My adopted father had stopped at Konoha to have his blade checked when he found me being beaten. After saving me he adopted me and took me around the Elemental Countries training me in both his and his wife's sword styles. We then left the Elemental Countries and went to a place called Tokyo in Japan. I stayed there till two years ago when Kenshin-tou-san **(father)** was killed by bandits protecting me and two young girls."

_Flashback_

"Hey tou-san didn't Toshimichi-san say that Yamata-dono's two daughters were being held by a man named Kawamatsu and his bandit group right." Asked a twelve year old Naruto walking behind a thirty-eight year old Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin looked down at his son and smiled. "That is right according to Misao-chan they are based in the town up ahead." Kenshin then turned serious. "Naruto listen to me I will deal with the main force while you get the girls and protect them with your life. I will be fine just promise me that you will stay with the girls and get them out of there. You understand me?" Naruto could only nod his head in agreement which brought another smile to Kenshin's face.

_Flashback end_

Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen window to hide a few tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He missed his adopted father that raised him like he was actually his flesh and blood. After Kenshin's death he had made a silent vow of his grave that he would protect his family with everything he had even if it cost him his life.

Kushina waited a few minutes before walking up to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is ok sochi **(son)** you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Naruto smiled before turning around. "No I am okay this is something I need to say."

_Flashback begin_

Upon reaching the village the two rurounis noticed that the buildings were all worn down. (AN: think of what Wave looked like only a little bit worse) All of the citizens were no where in sight which caused red flags to be raised in both swordsmen's head.

"Be on guard sochi I have a feeling we are going to meet Kawamatsu here soon."

Sure enough several dozen bandits appeared from the buildings around them their weapons ready. I large burly man dressed in a weathered down pieces of samurai armor and an over sized sword resting on his shoulder. It was Kawamatsu; he looked like he was in his late thirties to middle to low forties. He had long black hair and steel grey eyes and looked like he was expecting a bloody battle.

"Well look what we have here boys Kenshin Himura and a pint size brat. So this is what Toshimichi sends to "deal" with us. The boys here are eager to cut something especially since I won't let them have the girls just yet. The older girl is quite the looker maybe after this I should give her a test run." This had him and the other bandit laughing.

Naruto let out a low growl so was **Kasai**, the Kyubi no kitsune. The two had met shortly after Kenshin had adopted him and had become good friends. Naruto slowly dropped into his Battoujutsu stance. Kenshin hadn't moved at all he just gave is patented smile.

"Now now let's not fight. Kawamatsu-san, Toshimichi-san has given us the go ahead to let you off the hook if you hand over the girls unharmed." Kenshin took a step forward basically placing himself in between Naruto and Kawamatsu.

Kawamatsu arched an eyebrow at Kenshin's comment before smirking. "Oh Toshimichi said that didn't he? Well boys what you say?" Looking at the bandits that were also smirking Kawamatsu turned back to Kenshin and continued. "Now why should we do that? We have you outnumber 5 to one and we have the home ground advantage. Plus those girls are already promised to someone else and he is paying us a good amount of money for them. Boys dispose of these two."

Kenshin's face went from his normal playful demeanor to that of a harden veteran in an instant. Naruto's hand was now firmly grasped around the hilt of his katana. Like his father they were waiting for them to make the first move. Which the bandits did in the manner of them raising their weapons and charging. In a blur of speed both Naruto and Kenshin disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing back in the same spot only with their blades unsheathed. Every one of the bandits fell down dead as blood sprayed out of their bodies at an alarming rate. Kawamatsu looked out at his fallen associates with a look that said he was not surprised by this predicament. He snapped his fingers and soon even more bandits arrived as he prepared to get into the battle.

"Naruto you already know your part in this mission so get going. Oh and don't be afraid to use those techniques if you have to." Kenshin said not taking his eyes off Kawamatsu. Naruto didn't like the idea of leaving his dad here to fight by himself but the girls came first. After Naruto disappeared in a blur of movement Kenshin sighed before sheathing his sword and dropping into a stance. "Now that he is gone lets do this already."

Kawamatsu smirked before heaving his large blade and said. "Yeah lets do this."

**XxXx with Naruto XxXx**

Naruto ran at a steady pace trying to find the girls. He decided to head to the governor's house. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you asked a large pillar of water slammed down in front of him with such force it tore up everything in its path. Naruto stood there scanning the area for this new attacker and it wasn't long till they showed themselves.

An unknown man stood on the roof of the governor's house. He looked in his late twenties and had on a black leather shirt, black pants, and brown combat boots, and he also was wearing a blue trench coat. He had silvery white spiked back hair and stormy gray eyes. He was Vergil Kiri's **Mizu no enma (Water devil) **the strongest swordsmen of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a master O-katana wielder. Vergil looked down at Naruto and sighed. "What are you doing here young one?"

Naruto looked up at this new person with a neutral look. "I am here for the girls but I guess you are also here for them right?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow before jumping down to the street. "That is correct I was hired to bring them to my employer. I don't like it but I need the job. Now are you going to let me go or do I have to add another mark in my kill book?"

"Sorry but I have my orders as do you so I guess we will find out which style is better the Dark Slayer style versus the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style? Don't you agree Mizu no enma?" Naruto answered dropping into his battoujutsu stance.

Vergil raised his eyebrow again then smirked. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu huh? So the rumors are true and the Battousai has a son. What is your name kid?"

Naruto's face hardens at this. "Naruto Uzumaki-Himura."

The two swordsmen just stared at each other before they both disappeared in a blur a speed. There were the sound of swords clashing together. Now Naruto my have focused mostly on his sword skills like his father but he had also mastered all of the scrolls that the Hokage had given him when Kenshin adopted him all those years ago. He had even created several jutsus that complemented his sword style. But Vergil was a master of **Suiton (water style)** jutsus and an expert veteran swordsman. It was rumored that he had been only beaten once and that was the Sanbi the Three-Tail Turtle.

After exchanging several blows they reappeared back where they had originally started at. Naruto had several cuts on his sleeves and back but nothing bad enough to draw blood. Vergil had fewer cuts but the one that was across his chest that had a thin red mark in it.

Vergil looked down at his chest 'injury' and smirked up at Naruto. "Well it has been a long time since I have been injured. Oh well time to die. **Suiton: Tenma nami no ken! (Water style: Demon wave blade)**" Vergil drew a large amount of water around his blade and with a mighty swing unleashed his jutsu. The water fired out from the blade at break neck speed and it curved like a wave streaking towards Naruto. **(It was like Ohmu's sword attack in One Piece)** Naruto's eyes widen at the jutsu heading towards him. Naruto blurred to his left barely dodging the attack. Looking back he watched the jutsu tearing through several large buildings before slowing down. "Himura-san please do retreat I would hate to kill such a skilled young swordsman like yourself."

Naruto wasn't looking at Vergil while he was saying that he was looking at damage Vergil's attack. Inside his head he was calculating his chance and part of him wanted to run. Well that was until **Kasai starting berating him for those thoughts. She reminded him that those girls needed him to save them from being sold into slavery and that he still had ****_those_****. **

** Naruto realized that she was right like every time before this. Turning back towards Vergil Naruto's eyes was brimming with determination and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you Vergil-san but like you I have a few techniques up my sleeve. You see Kenshin Himura is not my biological dad. My real dad was a great shinobi and left everything to me. I haven't been able to use this to its full potential because bandits are very good opponents as you know." Vergil couldn't help but snort in the reality of Naruto's statement. "But I hope you it has been an honor fighting you win or lose."**

** Vergil smiled before readying his blade. "That it has Naruto Uzumaki-Himura that is."**

** Naruto sheathed his blade and spread his arms out to his side parallel to the ground. At first nothing happed then chakra seam to form a thin layer over his whole body. But instead of being the normal blue color that chakra normally takes his was crimson red in color. The crimson chakra was like lightning in the fact it was arching off his body. Vergil looked on in approval of this technique the control and power that this boy was radiating was unreal. "This is my first original jutsu. ****Shunkō Beni****fenikkusu (Crimson Phoenix Flash Cry)****!" ****(AN: yes I am borrowing this part of this jutsu from Bleach cause it is one of my favorite techniques.) ****A large crimson phoenix appeared above Naruto spreading its wings before it receded back into his body and blurred away in burst of pure speed.**

** This time it was Vergil's eyes that widen in shock as he was barely able to bring up his sword to block Naruto's strike. Naruto just smirked and vanished again. Vergil smiled before expanding his senses to try and find Naruto. "A worthy challenger indeed maybe you will push me to use that technique?"**

** The two swordsmen shared blow after blow for several minutes that felt like hours to them. Then they split apart and stood facing each other panting slightly both of them covered in cuts. Vergil was smiling at the young swordsman in front of him.**

** "Himura-san I hope you appreciate this. I have only shown this form to two other opponents." Naruto could feel the power coming off of Vergil's body that was rivaling two tails worth of Kasai's power. You could actually see his chakra wrap around his body. The chakra seemed to take on malicious aura to it as it gathered around Vergil's body. When the chakra aura finally dissipated Vergil had undergone a drastic change. He had seemed to have taken on the form of a man size blue reptilian with a silver demonic head. In a raspy demonic voice Vergil said. ****_"This is part of my Enma bloodline. Only two other people have seen me in this form and neither has survived the encounter. It truly has been an honor to fight you."_**

'_Damn I am going to have to use that jutsu. I am sorry dad but I have to use it again.' _Naruto thought to himself stealing his resolve. "I agree but it looks like I have to up the ante. You see this is the first form of this technique. **Shinsei ****bijū ****fenikkusu ****shunkō: Ni ****teiru!****(Sacred tailed beast phoenix flash cry: two tails.)****" The phoenix **that appeared earlier had reappeared only this time it seemed to merge with Naruto as his hair turned crimson red and grew longer and seemed to take on the form of two phoenix tail feathers.** The chakra aura around Naruto's body seemed too intensified and gains a comforting feel to it. "So what you say Vergil one last attack winner takes all?"**

** Vergil didn't show it but he was internally smiling at this new development. This young man will go far he could tell if he survived this battle. ****_"Agreed come Naruto Himura lets see what that jutsu can really do except look all flashy."_**

** The two power houses stood there for a minute or two because charging at full speed at each other. To the two of them they were moving in slow motion but to everyone else they had disappeared kicking up dust and debris. Right as the two swordsmen came within range of each other they both struck causing a flash of energy and a large shockwave rattled the area.**

** They stood there not moving before Naruto fell to his knees as a large amount of blood sprayed from a cut across his chest. Vergil had changed back to his human form as Naruto's aura also dissipated as he stood there and smiled. He looked down at his chest to see a large diagonal slash mark that was also caved in. He heard Naruto whisper the name of his attack before turning around. '****Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ouki Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki(Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash).**' Vergil knew that he would never survive this injury so with a resigned smile said. "Not bad at all kid you won this battle. I have a favor to ask take my blade and keep it safe and use it well." Right after he said that Vergil fell over dead.

Naruto didn't move right away his body was protesting every movement he tried to do. _'Damn that move does more bad than good. So how bad is the damage Kasai-chan?'_

He could hear Kasai sigh in his head. _**'Not so good Naru-chan your body still hasn't adapted to using two of my tails worth of power without repercussions. Give it a minute or two and the pain should be gone. It is a pity that Vergil died he would have made a good sparring partner. The honorable and young die too soon now a day. That and he didn't tell us who was paying him to get the girls.' **_

Naruto nodded in agreement before he sheathed his sword made making his way over to Vergil's dead body and collecting both his sword and his head and sealed both away in a storage scroll he always carried with him. Naruto destroyed the rest of Vergil's body before hobbling over to the governor's building hoping the girls were inside. Thankfully both of the girls were in fact there tied to some chairs. He quickly explained who he was and who he was with as he untied them. They quickly made their way out of town towards the spot that Kenshin had told him about before they had entered the town.

They waited another thirty minutes before Kenshin limped into the clearing. His movements were slow and his he looked like he had taken on a large army and barely made it through. This worried Naruto seeing his dad like this. "Tou-san what happened?"

Kenshin couldn't help but give a weak chuckle. "My age is catching up to me plus all those years of fighting has done a lot of stress on my body. I knew this would be my last battle. I see you were able to find the girls any problems?"

Naruto sighed before leaning back against a tree. "Yeah I had a little bit of trouble. The person that had tried to buy the girls into slavery had sent Vergil the Mizu no Enma to say it was an intense would be an understatement. In the end I was force to kill him I wish he could have lived he would have made a great sparring partner in the future."

Kenshin nodded in silence as the four of them made their way back towards Tokyo. They had traveled about a day when Kenshin sensed something behind them and moved only to have five arrows embedded in his back. The girls screamed in fear as Kenshin fell forward into Naruto's arms. Looking behind his father were twenty mercenaries glaring daggers at the group. Naruto recognized them as part of Kawamatsu's bandit group. Naruto gently laid Kenshin on the ground before racing towards the mercenaries tears streaming down. After cutting down the last mercenary Naruto raced back to his fallen father and quickly yanked out the arrows and placed Kenshin's head on his lap.

**_Flashback end_**

** Naruto sat there tears streaming down his cheeks as he ended his story. Haku had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Even if Kenshin had died over two years ago he had still adopted him and raised him like his own flesh and blood. He still remembered Kenshin telling him about his medical problems. The Hiten Mitsurugi style was the ultimate sword style but nothing comes without a cost. Moving at that speed put a huge strain on the body and after years of using it his body was giving out. He knew it would be his last time wielding his sword. Right before he died Kenshin gave his prized blade to Naruto and asked him to protect **Kaoru-oka-san. Naruto and the two girls returned to Tokyo with Kenshin's body which was later buried along side his first wife, Tomoe. Naruto had then for the next year like his father as a rurouni and traveled all over the country helping and training.

After a while of silence Kushina poured some more tea to help everyone out before saying. "I guess it is my turn to explain my situation I guess. Your biological father Minato tried for several days to find a way to stop the Kyubi but nothing he tried would work. The only thing left was sealing the beast. After looking up the finer details of the sealing ritual he found only a recently born infant could handle the pure raw chakra. But unfortunately because of all the stress I went into labor early and was the only infant born during the time frame we needed so your father made a very tough decision and chose you for the sealing. After giving birth to you I was so weak I almost died and slipped unconscious. When I woke up I slowly made my way to the door only for the Hokage, the elders, and the head doctor to appear and inform me that both your father and you had died during the sealing before they could help them.

"I snapped everything that I had vanished in an hour and there was nothing that could change that fact. Knowing that there was nothing in Konoha for me I left because of the pain. I cam e here and started over helping out in the village clinic and for a time my life seemed to calm down and slipped into a rhythm. That was until one night I was attacked and raped. Mitsu was the result of that attack thankfully she took after me and not that bastard. After the attack I shrunk back into a shell only truly caring for Mitsu and her only. That was until you came along."

Naruto sat there trying to process everything his mother had just told him. "What I don't understand is that according to the Hokage he was with Jiraiya double checking the seal making sure it was working correctly. Jiraiya even verified that claim. So either he is lying or some one has framed him and forced you away for a reason."

Kushina thought for a moment before nodding. "That is a good thought but it doesn't matter too much anymore. I know you are alive and here and that is what truly matters."

Naruto couldn't help but smiled at her comment. "So Kaa-san do you want to return to Konoha with us. We live at the clan compound with Kaoru-oka-san and one or two other people depending on the situation."

Kushina smiled and walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead before answering. "Give me and Mitsu some time to pack and yes we can go home." With that she motioned Mitsu to her room to start packing.

When the two remaining Uzumakis left the room Zabuza turned to Naruto. "So is it true you fought and killed Vergil?" Naruto nodded. "Damn kid, remind me not to piss you off to the point you go all phoenix on me ok?" This caused both Naruto and Haku to laugh. Naruto was happy he finally found peace with his growing family and what a family it was.

**Chapter End**

**Ok this chapter might have been the best but I am trying to get back into the swing of writing stories. Now to make sure everyone knows I don't own anything from the Naruto, Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin, and Devil May Cry series.**

**Please do read and review. Your reviews help me in future chapters thanks and enjoy. **


End file.
